


Hiding under the table

by manorabrucelee



Series: The Age Playing Avengers [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Steve, Daddy Steve that Tony Tamer, F/M, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Tony's new favourite word is No, big brother Bucky, big brother out of his depth, cookie bribery, hiding under tables, little Tony, naked colour coverd Tony, no one told Bucky that his little brother will be this difficult, playing Tarzan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: In this one , we see Tony hiding under the table and Bucky trying and failing to get him out. However Daddy Steve can do it easy.





	Hiding under the table

"No!"< 

"Please, come out of there".

"No!"

"Tony, please Pops will kill me if he finds out". Bucky was trying to get the naked and colour covered Tony out from under kitchen table. 

"Noooooo! No!” Tony said as he moved further under the table. Bucky laid on the floor and tried to reach over with his metal arm to reach the hidden Tony. “Come on Tony, please? If I can only get you to the bathtub before Pops comes home. I can...”

Tony kept moved away and hid under the table further. "Nooooooo! No baths, No! And no diaper!”

"Tony, please Pops will kill me if he sees you naked and dirty". Bucky pleaded while trying to reach Tony. “I’ll give you coffee?" Bucky bargained, coffee always was a win with his little brother

"No!" came the resounding answer from Tony.

"I'll give you cookies!" Bucky attempted again, cookies usually worked with Clint maybe it will work with his brother.

"No!”

The word became more and more annoying to Bucky's ear. "If you don't come out from under there!” Bucky tried to threaten Tony.

Meanwhile as Steve walked on to the floor. He called his kids and found no answer. "Jarvis? Where are the kids?”

“I believe Master Stark is under the kitchen table". Jarvis promptly answered

"And Bucky?” Steve wondered. "On the other end of the same table trying to get him out, Sir". Jarvis answered although he attempted to hide his amusements.

"Why are they under the table?" Steve wondered to himself and made his way to the kitchen. "Boys?" Steve called again. A loud thud and curse word left Bucky's lips, as his head slammed into the tabletop.

"That's gotta hurt. Sit still, kid." Steve walked to the table, helped Bucky from under the table, and carefully inspected his head. When Steve found that his kid was bruise-free, he asked Bucky “ok, so, do I wanna know why you're under the table".

"Your kid is impossible! He's stubborn and he never does as told and and ahhhhhh" Bucky let out a hell of frustration.

"Ok from the top and slowly tell me exactly what happened. And may I remind you that he is your little brother. So if he's stubborn. He picked it up from you". Steve told Bucky who made a face and then rolled his eyes.

“We were finger painting. He spilled the colours on himself. I thought I would get him clean up before you came home. He.. he.. Managed to run away, got naked and somehow get more paint on him and hid himself under the table. Now he won't get out from under there and the only thing I hear is him screaming NO”. Bucky said then let out a grunt when Tony choose that moment to yell "No".

"It's ok Bucky. You can go wash up. I'll handle it from here". Steve smiled as he patted Bucky's arm."But I'm!...I'm". Bucky tried to object. "You did an excellent job looking after your baby brother. You can go wash up and visit Nat if you want. I'll handle it from here". Steve smiled up at Bucky and then kissed his forehead and cheek. Bucky reluctantly left the kitchen, but after a half of day of trying, to get Tony to do as told. He thought going over to his girlfriend was a well-deserved treat.

Steve on the other hand crawled under the table and smiled at his naked little boy. “What am I going to do with you?" Tony's face had a huge frown on it and didn't seem like he was going to surrender anytime soon. "What did you do to your big brother today?" Steve's arm was extended to Tony with a cookie from the cookie jar. The one Bucky just used to coax Tony out. Tony took the cookie but kept hiding under the table. "Are you cold bud?” Steve asked from his spot Tony nodded his head. “Well how about we get you into a warm bath then have a naked day today. If you're so keen on not wearing clothes today." Tony nodded his head. Steve moved his arm to get Tony out of the table and Tony moved willingly.

A little while later found Steve and Tony in the bathroom with Steve asking his boy “What did you do with your big brother today?". Steve asked Tony as he was giving him a bath.

"We played Tarzan! But he didn't know I was Tarzan and he was Jane!” Tony said he excited. "Is that why you were naked?” Steve wondered. “Uh huh! I was a good Tarzan too!" “Yeah, you are". Steve kissed Tony's cheek


End file.
